ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Pork Chop Jnr
Pork Chop Jnr also known as Ferdinand '''(on Botrank and the BuildersDB) and just simply '''Pork Chop was a Hobbyweight combat robot built by Team Slaughterhouse from Houston Texas which competed exclusively at Rocket City Robot Assault in 2004. It was a low two-wheeled Wedge that was green, yellow and white in colour, armoured with UHMW and Polycarbonate at the front. Unfortunately Pork Chop Jnr was unsuccessful in competition, losing all it's fights and despite giving a decent performance in all it's battles, It never returned for any later competitions. History Rocket City Robot Assault Pork Chop Jnr's first opponent in the competition was fellow two-wheel drive pusher and Texan robot Pushy Thing Of Doom. Right off the bat Pork Chop Jnr was the aggressor, charging across the arena as it's opponent stayed completely still, facing to the side until the pair collided. Pork Chop Jnr attempted to push Pushy Thing Of Doom, missing a few times before it managed to get under it's opponent's side, running in circles as Pushy Thing Of Doom tried to avoid it, eventually running into the arena wall as Pork Chop Jnr retreated. Pork Chop Jnr ran around the one half of the arena for a bit, as it became apparent that Pushy Thing Of Doom had since become stuck on the arena wall. Pork Chop Jnr soon started to approach the stricken Pushy Thing Of Doom, hitting the wall first before circling around infront of it's opponent and bumping it lightly on the back, freeing it. Pork Chop Jnr then reversed onto it's opponents front before trying to push it head to head, failing and then reversing onto it's front again, this time getting stuck on it and rammed into the wall. Both robots stopped moving, one still on top of the other until Pushy Thing Of Doom reversed and turned to the other wall, ramming Pork Chop Jnr as both robots retreated again. Pushy Thing Of Doom stopped for a while, before Pork Chop Jnr turned around to attack it again, this time however Pushy Thing Of Doom spun around to avoid the ram. Pork Chop Jnr bumped into the rear of it's opponent, retreating and attacking the side, trying to push it with no success as the wheels just spun in place, failing to get any traction on the metal arena floor. Both robots attacked eachother again, going head to head and locking horns, spinning eachother around like a dance before retreating. Pork Chop Jnr came on the assault again, approaching the seemingly immobile Pushy Thing Of Doom but once again, failing in it's attack and getting stuck on that wedge, getting pushed about towards the wall before Pushy Thing Of Doom stopped, driving Pork Chop Jnr in circles for a short while before spinning round in reverse, throwing Pork Chop Jnr just a little as it retreated once more. Pushy Thing Of Doom dodged another attack again but soon stopped, allowing Pork Chop Jnr to bump into it's rear once more. Then with quite a bit of speed, Pushy Thing Of Doom circled it's opponent a few times before stopping again, allowing Pork Chop Jnr to get another bump on it's opponents rear, causing it to spin around it again before stopping. Pork Chop Jnr nudged and bumped it a few more times, getting under it multiple times but not being able to push it, even when it reversed up it's wedge. Pork Chop Jnr nudged it's rear again before Pushy Thing Of Doom circled round to it's side and pushed it a little, the match ending in the two locking horns once more and circling for a short while, going to a judges decision. Pushy Thing Of Doom won this decision, despite it's lack of responsiveness during most of the match which sent Pork Chop Jnr into the loser's bracket. Pork Chop Jnr's second match was against yet another two-wheel driven Pusher, this time being the oddly shaped Mini V. Both robots immediately approached eachother as soon as the match started, with Pork Chop Jnr getting caught on a floor seem and spun around, leaving it easy to get under which Mini V capitalised on, pushing it a bit before Pork Chop Jnr got off but was quickly pushed shortly again. Both robots retreated before coming on the assault again, Pork Chop Jnr ramming into Mini V but Mini V spun away before getting rammed into again and successfully wedged but soon reversing away. They both drove towards eachother again at quite some speed, Mini V ramping up and over Pork Chop Jnr's wedge, both robots soon retreating away from eachother at decent speed. For a while the pair circled and chased eachother, scraping against eachother the once before Mini V ran to the other side of the arena and turned around to face Pork Chop Jnr, staying still. Pork Chop Jnr soon hit a wall before rushing towards Mini V and ramming into it, getting under and pushing it a little bit before Mini V reversed away. Pork Chop Jnr soon came on the offensive again, getting behind Mini V and taking it for a long push, Mini V managing to turn away before it could get rammed into the arena wall and retreating as Pork Chop Jnr rammed itself into the wall a few times. The pair avoided eachother for a short while again before Mini V would come in and soon back off but not all that successfully as Pork Chop Jnr would ram into it again and push it around for a short while once more but not into any walls as Mini V soon ran away. Mini V turned around and came back on the offensive, bashing into Pork Chop Jnr as it became stuck inbetween it's two "forks", reversing and ramming it again, causing Mini V to flip over. Mini V retreated again with Pork Chop Jnr giving chase, Mini V turned around and gave Pork Chop Jnr a bit of a push before the latter took a run up and ramped Mini V off of it's wedge again. The two circled eachother again before locking horns to little effect with neither robot pushing the other, reversing and ramming again with Pork Chop Jnr getting under Mini V again and pushing it around for a while before it got off but was soon captured for more of the same thing. Pork Chop Jnr managed to corner Mini V, getting under it and pushing it into the arena wall slowly, reversing out with Mini V on top and somehow flipping it again. Mini V ran away with Pork Chop Jnr giving chase, bumping into it's sides and front a few times before locking horns once again with pork Chop Jnr getting under it and flipping it once more. The pair spent the rest of the match circling and bumping into eachother with a few glancing blows and even Pork Chop getting under Mini V again to no effect before the match ended and went to a judges decision. Somewhat controversially Mini V got the win and that meant Pork Chop Jnr was eliminated from the competition. However Pork Chop Jnr was not done however as it was entered into the Hobbyweight rumble with previous opponent Pushy Thing Of Doom, the previously damaged and weaponless Chigger, two-wheel driven wedge bot Bad Ass Bot and event runner-up Test Bot. Pork Chop started out by heading to the centre of the arena and getting slammed quite violently by the agile and powerful Chigger, soon retreating away before getting pushed about a little by Bad Ass Bot who left it seemingly immobile until Chigger gave it another ram, seemingly springing it back to life but not for long as it retreated away and hit a floor seem, causing it to stop dead in it's tracks. For about a minute and a half it lay there, dormant and immobile until Chigger gave it a few bashes again, making it spring back to life once more. It approached the only two still mobile robots, Test Bot and Chigger cautiously as they both started to approach it Test Bot being the first to get under it and ramming it into the wall before Chigger would do the same twice but far more violently. After this Pork Chop Jnr would stay out of the action for a little while, just driving around the arena and trying to nudge both robots once before the timer ran out. Pork Chop did not win the rumble unsurprisingly but still managing to get an impressive 3rd in it as Chigger would take the victory. Results * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 (+1 Rumble loss) Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Robots from Texas Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:US Robots